Christmas with Owen
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: hey, first fic here, just what i'd want to happen with Owen, please review, rated k at the moment could move to T if people want me to write more so review!
1. Chapter 1

hey guy, this is my first fanfiction so pelase be nice if you review!! just the note torchwood is not my fic i just love it!! if you want to review then do and advice on were to take it next would be useful!!

**Christmas Day**

If you had asked me ten years ago, at age sixteen were I thought that I would have been the I probably would have said something really boring, the last thing that you would have expected my to say is that on Christmas eve I would be sat in the Torchwood boardroom under the water tower in the centre of Cardiff City in secret underground base, dubbed the hub listening to Captain Jack Harkness give the last debrief before Christmas, which he promised us that we would have off and the last thing that I would have expected myself to say is that I would be sat here listening to Jack with my fingers entwined with those of the most important person in my life, the person that I have been in love with from the second that I saw him, the person that I have woken up in the arms of almost everyday for the last three years and certainly everyday for the last year of those three, ever since we moved in together, that person was Owen Harper, sorry Doctor Owen Harper. In fact it was three years to the day that we had got together as Owen reminded my that morning, not that I needed reminding but I was glad he did! As Jacks' voice was not really reaching my ears anymore I allowed my mind to slip back to that night three years ago.

flashback

It was a cold night regardless if it was Christmas eve or not and the cold had reached right down in to the hub and there was nothing to be done as Ianto had already left and only he could work the heating, in fact as I looked around I saw that everyone had left, everyone but me and Owen who was at his workstation going over facts and figures form the days case. I let a long over due sigh escape my chest which he heard.

"Bloody hell Lindsay! scare me to death, I didn't know anyone was left!"

"The amazing, brave and smart Owen Harper got scared at tiny noise (?)" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster as I felt the feeling of tiredness start to overcome my limbs.

" Ha bloody ha! very funny!" was Owen's answer, he was tired to otherwise he would have given a more insulting answer

"What are you still doing here anyway? It's Christmas in half an hour." he said as he got one of his chair with difficulties as he had been sat down for around five hours

"Probably the same as you." I answered as I got up to and joined him at the coffee machine that he had walked over to, big mistake as soon as I came within two feet of him I was overcome with the smell of his aftershave, a smell that I found intoxicating at the best of times never mind when I was so tired I felt like I could sleep for years and years and wasn't totally in control of what I was likely to say.

"Hello earth to Lindsay!" Owen's voice broke into my head. "Do you want a coffee or not?" I nodded in response. After the coffee was made and the smell hit me I woke up slightly and I could see that Owen had woken up slightly too as he had that sparkle in his eyes and the trade mark grin was plastered back on his face.

"So." he said as he made his way over to the sofa that was against the wall that was opposite the workstations. "You say that your still here for the same reason that I am, what reason do you think that that is?" he asked with real interest.

"I think it's because you don't have anyone to go home to, anyone to spend Christmas with, I mean Gwen has got Rhys and Ianto and Tosh are together and Jack is off somewhere with old his old time travel friends. I'm I right?" I finished

"Too right, I mean on the surface I know that I can come across an idiot that everyone has the right to hate but that's who I am and if that means that I have to live life on my own then so be t but it would be nice to have someone to come home to at the end of the day, not just people who only want you to do jobs that they can't, I mean don't get me, the guys here are great, it's just not the same though." has he finished and tilted his head bake so that it was laid on the back of the sofa I felt that this was the closest that I had been to Owen in the six months that I had been here, hell this is probably the closest anyone has been to Owen in years, it must be that lateness and the cold having this effect on him. He turned his head to look at me then he said

"Hang on, I thought that you had family back in England that you would be spending Christmas with?" I turned my head quickly away from Owen to prevent him from seeing the sudden tears that had formed in my eyes and that were threating to fall down my face. I stood up and walk towards my workstation but didn't get there as I felt Owen's hand on my shoulder, I turned to face him, the tears now falling thick from my green eyes and falling into my deep red hair.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked, his voice lined with concern.

"Nothing, just forget it Owen!" and with that I ran for the cog wheel that was the door to and from the hub. As I reached it I didn't even wait for it to fully open I just slipped past as soon as I could and pelted for the office that acted as a front to the hub. Once I reached this I left throwing the door open so hard it all most came off its hinges. I walk for about two minuets until I came to rest against the cold metal bars the lined the edge of the bay as I watched my tears fall silently from my eyes to the icy waters below. I stayed there, perfectly still until I felt eyes on me. I tried to wipe away the tears but found it to be impossible so I turned to face the person that I knew was standing there.

"I said to forget it Owen!" and I tried to turn away but he closed the gap between us so fast I had no time to react as he closed one of his hands over mine.

"There is no way that I will forget it now that I've seen what it's done to you, talk to me Lindsay, please? he said. That was it, the care in his voice was too much, all the walls that I had built up to protect myself from him, to protect myself from getting hurt came crashing down around my ears.

"Ok, my family pretend that I don't exist, when I moved here they said that I was going against everything that the family stands for." When I looked to see a confused look on Owen's face I continued.

"My family believe that because I'm a woman that I should work and that I should let a man do it all for me and Owen you know me I can't have anyone doing things for me or telling me what to do, so when I met Jack and this came job came up I took it without question but at a price, my family." When I looked into Owen's eyes I could see that he was unsure as to if what he wanted to say was the right thing but he said it anyway, just like Owen does.

"But then isn't this a good thing, that you don't have them trying to control you?"

"Yeah, but I'm on my own and I know that this sounds pathetic but nobody loves me and it makes me think 'what's the point?'" I said

"That's not true." Owen said, his voice firm and strong

"What's not true?" I asked as I made a second attempt to stem the tears.

"That nobody loves you, that's not true." he replied, now I found myself staring into his deep brown eyes, frozen to the spot, could he possibly mean what I thought he did, what I hoped he did, I soon got my answer

"Owen what do you..." I began but I was cut short as I felt his lips on mine, at the start I wasn't able to process what was happening but I soon caught up and was soon kissing him back, dreading the moment that we would have to break apart when the need for oxygen became too much. That moment soon arrived. When we did break apart we stood still, my arms around his neck, his around by sides and across my back as the cold around us seemed to disappear before it could touch us.

"I love you" he said

"love you too"

end flashback

I was brought back to the present as I heard the chair next to me move and felt Owen's hand leave mine. He turned to face me pulling a small red box from the pocket of his jeans as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen, I..." I began but was soon cut short by Gwen

"Let the man talk Lindsay!" and from the look on her face and the others' it was clear that they had been it on this. I turned back to face Owen and I felt my air in my lungs stand still as he got down on one knee.

"Oh my God" I whispered.

"Lindsay you don't know how much you mean to me, I love you so much and I know that I always will and I will always need to be with you, to always be a part of your life. When we first met I never thought that this would happen. I never knew that I could love you this much. I never knew that you could fall in love this fast. I had no idea that love at first sight really does exist. I never knew that I was gonna be with the girl of my dreams. Everything that was wrong in my life you somehow managed to put right. For the first time in my life the pieces of my heart fit tighter like they are mean to. I love you more that I ever imagined possible which is why I want to ask you, will you marry me?" Owen said with so much emotion in his voice that if wasn't crying already then I certainly would have been now.

"Of course I will!" I managed to say. As he placed a ring on my finger that was set in the centre with a large diamond flanked either side with a rich red ruby, my favourite stone. Owen stood up taking my hands in his so I stood up with him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him and the love that I felt between us at that point was unbelievable, I had never felt love like it and knew that only with Owen would I feel it again. As I drew back I saw that he too had tears in his eyes and if it was at all possible I fell a little more in love with him. Jack's voice suddenly broke through my trance like state.

"Ok, that was sweet, no really but to get to the real point, Ianto you owe me 50" Both me and Owen turned to look at Into.

"What I never thought that Owen would ever truly commit."

"You obviously haven't been this much in love." was Owen's answer which caused Gwen, Jack and Tosh to all say

"Awww", but instead of being sarcastic they actually meant it.

"Right, come on its 8 o'clock on Christmas eve, the aliens can wait until boxing day" Jack said, already getting his long blue grey coat from the corner of the room.

"Plus I imagine that the love birds will want to get home ASAP!" Jack continued, flashing his 1000 watt smile

"Oi, we don't jump on each other all the time!" Owen said, trying to sound hurt.

"No, just most of the time." I said quietly so that only Owen could hear, he laughed to himself and when Tosh asked what was so funny Owen just said it was his strange sense of humour. All the team left at the same time, out of the cog wheel door because trying to fit all of them on the paving stone that rose above the hub would have been worth paying to see! When they reached the outside they all went their separate ways after whishing each other a Merry Christmas, Ianto and Tosh headed to get something to eat before they went home, Gwen was meeting Rhys before they left for her parents for the holidays and Jack wondered up the bay until he disappeared leaving Owen and me alone. I felt myself shiver against the cold wind that was disrupting the otherwise silent night.

"Cold? Owen asked even though he was already removing his leather jacket and handed it to me.

"Wouldn't you be cold?" I ask but I'm hoping he says no cause I love this jacket and I loved wearing it and he knew that.

"Would it matter if I would be, would I be getting it back?" he asked

"No!" I answered truthfully.

"Thought not." he said wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked to the car. As we walked my eyes kept flicking to the ring on my left hand as I admired the way that sparkled in the lights glaring from the streetlamps above us on those produced from the passing headlights on the many cars whose drivers were intent on getting home, unaware of the total bliss that the two of us felt at that moment.

"Like it?" I heard Owen ask from my right

"Love it" I lent up to kiss him "love you."


End file.
